


Email Chain OT4 Part 4 (I think)

by allwaswell16



Series: OT 4/5 Very Silly Chat/Email Chain Drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Humor, I honestly don't know what to say for myself, I tagged for Larry even though there isn't anything explicitly Larry about it, I wrote this late at night under extreme peer pressure, M/M, My warning to you is that it is all about poo, OT4, but it's my fic and I do what I want, email chain drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: Another installment of the OT4 email chain. Louis brings up the fateful night of Liam's diarrhoea leading to their only canceled concert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally about poo. I don't have much to say for myself really.

 

==================================

New Message

To:          donnysoldier28@gmail.com, randysdonuts@savethewhales.org, CraicDirection@hotmail.com, TheRealBatMan@aol.com

Subject: Explosive Diarrhoea

_________________

 **donnysoldier28** :               Remember when we had to cancel that concert because of Liam’s diarrhoea?

 **CraicDirection** :                   Oh yeah.  Can’t remember why though. Bad tomatoes, maybe? Why am I thinking it was tomatoes?

 **randysdonuts** :                   No, I don’t think it  had anything to do with tomatoes. Might have been something to do with some unseasoned chicken though.

 **CraicDirection** :                   I WAS GOING TO SEASON THE CHICKEN. I JUST FORGOT TO DO IT BEFORE I POSTED THE DAMN SNAP

 **randysdonuts** :                   I could help you with your cooking, love. Just say the word. You know I used to be a baker, so.

 **CraicDirection** :                   Oh for fuck’s sakes, mate. I was making chicken not cupcakes.

 **randysdonuts** :                   Did you put it in the oven?

 **CraicDirection** :                   whatever

 **randysdonuts** :                   So you were baking it?

 **CraicDirection** :                   fine

 **randysdonuts** :                   That’s what I thought. You baked it. Like a baker. A baker would know to throw a little seasoning on there. And it also looked like you were putting it in there dry? Why would you do this? That poor unseasoned, dried out chicken.

 **TheRealBatMan** :              I almost just didn’t even bother to open this.

 **donnysoldier28** :               Liam! The man of the hour! Please remind us all of what caused the thunder down under that fateful night in Belfast.

 **TheRealBatMan** :              I knew I shouldn’t have opened this.

 **donnysoldier28** :               Come on Liam! What gave you the backdoor trots that evening?

 **TheRealBatMan** :              You know that’s not what happened Louis. Why are you all encouraging him again? And what do you mean I’m the man of the hour?

 **donnysoldier28** :               Oh tumblr has heard that Syco got bought out and they’ve worked that shady night you had the Hershey squirts into their timelines.

 **TheRealBatMan** :              of course they did. Did they also determine that YOU are the reason why that was the excuse given? That the original excuse had to do with Niall being sick from accidentally eating a bad tomato? And then somehow you turned it into me having diarrhoea?

 **CraicDirection** :                   Knew it had something to do with a tomato

 **donnysoldier28** :               I think you’re being a bit unfair Liam. Niall wanted to be with his friends that night. Couldn’t let him be the one with the assquakes happening.

 **randysdonuts** :                   It’s impressive how many ways you know how to speak about diarrhoea.

 **donnysoldier28** :               Thanks, love. I could do this all night.

 **TheRealBatMan** :              I was fine with saying it was me that was sick, Lou! You’re the one who added on the diarrhoea!

 **donnysoldier28** :               In my defense I only publicly said you were the one who was poorly. Privately and to the press, I may have said a bit more.

 **randysdonuts** :                   It’s okay, Boo Bear, we all know you like to be creative.

 **TheRealBatMan** :              Oh, is that what we’re calling it? Creative?

 **donnysoldier28** :               I just thought you having the green apple nasties would kind of make it all more fun for everyone. I mean, we had a lot of disappointed and panicky fans that night. Don’t you think they got a good chuckle thinking of you on your porcelain throne with a Montezuma’s revenge type of issue?

 **TheRealBatMan** :              Fine. I guess I took one for the team. AGAIN.

 **randysdonuts** :                   Yes, Liam. Think of all the good your diarrhoea brought the fans.

 **TheRealBatMan** :              You know he could have just leaked Home that much earlier though instead of waiting.

 **donnysoldier28** :               And where would the fun in that be, Liam?

 

 

\----------

Reblog this, I guess. If you liked it. And if you don't mind people knowing you like poo stories.

[Tumblr Post for this...whatever this is](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/155719519791/another-installment-of-the-ot4-email-chain-because)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Squadron. And tumblr.


End file.
